Grandes Expectativas
by Noriko Sakuma
Summary: A veces uno no tiene grandes expectativas de la vida, pero es entonces cuando esta decide sorprendernos. KennyxButters. Feliz cumple retrasado Kenny! n.n!


No, no tiene nada que ver con el libro de Charles Dickens lol! El cumple de Kenny fue el 22 de marzo ;-; quize subir esto antes pero... no pude DX! Espero que lo disfruten :3

- - - - - -

Aquel día comenzó como cualquier otro. Había amanecido, como siempre, y hacía frío, como siempre en South Park.

Si, nada fuera de lo común. Y no era como si algo extraordinario sucediera aquel día, después de todo. Nada, todo justo fue el año pasado y justo como sería el siguiente.

Y Kenny era conciente de ello.

Por eso no esperaba nada de nadie; ni siquiera de su familia.

Sin embargo ya se había hecho a la idea desde que tenía nueva años; por eso, a sus dieciocho años, ya no le importaba realmente lo que ocurriera o dejara de ocurrir aquel día. Había dejado de importarle por completo.

Así que, ¿ya que más daba? Un año más. Además de todas maneras tendía a morir casi a diario.

El chico de cabellos rubios se frotó los ojos con una de sus manos mientras se cepillaba los dientes frente al espejo. Su rebelde cabello rubio lucía aún más revuelto justo después de levantarse, pero dijeran lo que dijeran, Kenneth consideraba a su rubia cabellera como una de las partes más atractivas de él (junto con sus ojos, sus labios, su perfecta estructura facial, etc..).

Vamos, tendrían que admitirlo; era todo un bombón.

Luego de enjuagarse la cara y pasarse el peine por su cabello para lucir un poco más decente, Kenny sonrió a su reflejo y se mandó un beso a sí mismo. Si uno no se quería a sí mismo, ¿entonces quién?

El rubio se puso una chamarra naranja y bajo por las escaleras cargando su mochila de la escuela. Desde hacía tiempo había dejado la parka que usaba cuando niño, pero el naranja seguía siendo su color favorito.

"Buenos días, madre." Dijo al llegar a la cocina, habían unas pocas tostadas con mantequilla en el centro de la mesa, así que decidió coger una. 

"Hey cariño- ¡KEVIN DEJA DE MOLESTAR A TU HERMANA!"

"¡Ella empezó! ¡Es una perra!"

"¡Y tú sólo eres una mariquita asustada!"

"¡CÁLLENSE LA BOCA LOS DOS! ¡NO TOLERARE ESTO EN EL DESAYUNO!"

Kenny no pudo evitar soltar una risita y suspirar. Una mañana común en la residencia McCormick. Ni siquiera el hecho de Kevin tuviera ya casi veintiuno lo hacia comportarse un poco más maduro. Nada fuera de lo común, nadie comentando nada nuevo. Pero no le afectaba en verdad, no esperaba que alguien lo hiciera, de todos modos.

Con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro besó la mejilla de su madre antes de salir de su casa para ir a la parada del autobús escolar.

La primavera apenas comenzaba hacerse ver en South Park, aún había nieve pero las flores comenzaban a hacerse camino entre el frío.

A lo lejos Kenny pudo ver a sus amigos esperando el autobús que los llevaría a la preparatoria, luego de tantos años ninguno de ellos había cambiado. Cartman seguía siendo un gordo antisemita, Stan él chico heterosexual más gay que Kenny hubiera conocido nunca (y eso si era que _en verdad_ no estaba secretamente enamorado de Kyle, cosa que todo el mundo sabía y sólo se esperaba que estos lo admitieran) y Kyle… bueno, seguía siendo un pelirrojo judío con problemas para controlar su enojo (con la diferencia, tal vez, que le habían estado saliendo más pecas en el rostro).

Sip, sus buenos amigos de toda la vida, no eran muy inteligentes, pero Kenny los apreciaba de todos modos.

"Hey chicos."

"Hey Kenny." Stan era el único que le había devuelto el saludo mientras se pinchaba e puente de la nariz, ya que Cartman y Kyle se encontraban inmersos en una acalorada discusión.

"¡Deja de insultar mi religión puto gordo de mierda!"

"¡Aye! ¡No me digas gordo estúpido judío!"

Y así el día seguía su curso, nada fuera de lo normal, como era de esperarse.

Kenny metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra y dejó que su mirada paseara a su alrededor.

Terminó posándose en una pequeña ave que pasaba por ahí. Era de un amarillo claro con ligeras manchas azules y verdes en las alas. Kenny no estaba seguro de haberla visto antes pero parte de si sabía que si lo había hecho, era sólo que no le había prestado la atención necesaria.

El rubio sonrió y siguió observando a aquel peculiar pájaro, sin embargo no por mucho, ya que al momento de llegar el autobús escolar lo atropelló causándole la muerte casi instantáneamente.

"¡Oh Dios mío mataron a Kenny!"

"¡Hijos de puta!"

Oh si, aquel día no estaba perdonando nada.

"... Oye, ¿que no era hoy el cumpleaños de Kenny?"

"… Ah, tienes razón."

"Meh, a quién le importa, es sólo un pobre pedazo de mierda."

"¡Cállate culón!"

"¡NO ME DIGAS CULÓN!"

… Bueno, al menos habían recordado en el último momento.

- - - - -

Nada en el infierno había cambiado, quizás sólo por el hecho de que Satán había decidido tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones y no había nadie festejando en aquel instante.

Menuda ironía.

Kenny se paseaba por entre las 'calles' del lugar, aún no quería volver a la tierra, al menos debía perder las primeras clases de escuela para que valiera la pena el haber muerto.

Decidió entonces entrar a un lujoso lugar donde encontró a un chico pelinegro de su edad recostado en un sillón que lucía sumamente cómodo mientras jugaba videojuegos.

"Hey, Damián." Saludó dejándose caer en el sillón, a un lado del chico. "¿Es nuevo?"

"Si," respondió sin apartar los ojos del televisor, "Padre me lo dio a penas anoche."

"Cool, ¿tiene para multi jugadores?"

Damián sonrió de la única manera en que podía el hijo de Satan, un tanto demoníaca.

"Toma un control y prepárate para tener tu trasero pateado."

Kenny le devolvió la sonrisa pero de una forma más inocente y competitiva.

"¡Ha! Eso ya lo veremos." Dijo mientras Damián reiniciaba el juego.

"Por cierto," dijo el hijo de Satán antes de comenzar. "Feliz cumpleaños."

Kenny parpadeó, no creyendo al principio lo que había escuchado, y permaneciendo largo rato mirando al pelinegro frente a él. Provocando que los ojos rojos del otro chico le devolvieran la mirada entre una mezcla de fastidio, enojo y algo avergonzado. Además de que casi, casi hacía un puchero y estaba totalmente seguro que por una fracción de segundo había visto un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del anticristo.

"Chingado, ¿piensas quedarte ahí todo el día mirándome como idiota o vas a jugar?"

Pero el hijo de Satán nunca, _nunca_ se sentía avergonzado, mucho menos se sonrojada. No, para nada.

Kenny sonrió y murmuró un 'gracias' antes de enfocarse en el juego. Era un lindo detalle, además que sabía que él era el único verdadero amigo de Damián, siempre descubría que el chico no era tan rudo como hacía ver.

- - - - -

De vuelta el mundo de los vivos. Estaba atardeciendo y la escuela había terminado hacía poco más de una par de horas, pero Kenny pensaba que el día había resultaba bien después de todo. Probablemente superando sus expectativas.

El rubio hubiera preferido quedarse en el infierno jugando el nuevo videojuego de Damián hasta que le dolieran los ojos pero recordó que le había prometido a alguien en particular pasar a su casa aquel día.

No le pesaba, en lo absoluto, además que él siempre cumplía con su palabra.

Lo que aún no entendía era el por qué aquel joven chico lo había citado en su casa. Tendría que admitir que le había comenzado a llamar la atención más de lo que debería, y se había sorprendido a sí mismo mirándole en horas de clase (y en la cafetería, en los vestidores, en la clase de gimnasia, etc.)

Kenny se encogió de brazos y decidió seguir su camino, olvidando sus recientes pensamientos.

Eventualmente había llegado a la casa en cuestión, se sacudió los pantalones y se pasó una mano por el cabello involuntariamente antes de tocar el timbre.

"¡Oh! Uh, ¡E-está abierto! Puedes pasar.." fue la tímida respuesta de adentro del lugar. Kenny no pudo evitar soltar una risita antes de entrar.

Ciertamente no se esperaba que el lugar estuviera oscuro. Parpadeó un par de veces.

"¿Butters?"

Pero lo que menos se hubiera imaginado que sucedería fue lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Por que entonces las luces se prendieron para revelar el cuarto lleno de globos y a un menudo rubio claro gritando '¡sorpresa!' alegremente a mitad del mismo.

Era simplemente demasiado, Kenny se dio cuenta que no sabía que decir.

"¿B-butters…?"

El susodicho se sonrojó un poco pero sonrió ampliamente.

"Se que hoy es t-tu cumpleaños, Kenny, y q-quería hacer una fiesta s-sorpresa," ahora frotaba los nudillos, "t-traté de avisarle a los d-demás pero creo que no recibieron e-el memo… uh.."

Butters lucía nervioso por la falta de participantes en la sorpresa, pero a Kenny ciertamente no le importaba. Aún no podía dejar de ver incrédulo el lugar a su alrededor.

En toda su vida, no recordaba que alguien le hubiera dedicado una fiesta sorpresa.

"¿Hiciste esto… por mi?"

"¡P-por supuesto!" Se removió un poco en su lugar, un tanto nervioso. "¿No te gusta?"

Kenny le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía 'tienes-que-estar-de-broma'.

"¿Gustarme? Me encanta." Dijo con una enorme sonrisa, y sin embargo sentía que no era suficiente.

Un gran calor se había alojado en su pecho, un calor agradable e intenso. Trataba de expresarlo pero no sabía como. Era increíble como el hecho de que el que nadie prestes atención no te afecte, pero cuando uno lo hacía lograba desatar tanto en uno.

El quería…

"Me alegra." La sonrisa del otro rubio lucía muy linda, casi brillante. Y con sus mejillas sonrojadas era sencillamente adorable.

Y Kenny no pudo evitarlo por más tiempo. 

Prontamente se acercó a Butters, con un preciso y elegante movimiento rodeo su cintura con su brazo, y suavemente unió sus labios en un beso casto.

Posiblemente por que no pensaba en aquel momento, había dejado que aquel sentimiento alojado en su pecho lo guiara por aquella vez.

"¿K-ke-kenny?" Las mejillas de Butters lucían aún más rojas. McCormick sólo sonrió, acariciando la suave piel del rostro del otro chico con una de sus manos, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos verde aguamarina.

"Gracias." Murmuró suavemente, sin soltarlo. No podía decir más, no había más que decir.

Butters sonrió tímidamente a modo de respuesta. Si Kenny estaba feliz, entonces estaba bien.

"Buh-bueno será mejor que partamos el pastel antes de que se derrita el helado."

Aquel chico no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

"De acuerdo." Dijo pero no sin antes inclinarse una vez más y robarle otro beso.

Esta vez Butters soltó una risita y devolvió el gesto.

Sip, a veces la vida tienes cosas buenas para uno.

--finis—

ATENCIÓN!!! Lololololol!! Si entiendes inglés (y lo escribes y eso), te interesa el rp (juego de rol) y te gusta el KennyxButters UNETE A AVORIA; PORFAVOR ;-; Yo juego de Kenny ahí y mi muso está LLORANDO por un Butters D:!! Te amaré por siempre si decides unirte ;.;

h t t p / a v o r i a - a c a d e m y . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / p r o f i l e


End file.
